


Never The Same.

by Lueur



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots. [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Mentions of Smut, Stuff, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lueur/pseuds/Lueur
Summary: Its a boring day, so Y/N turns to whipped cream and her boyfriend to make it more interesting.





	Never The Same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that I wrote.
> 
> Sorry for any typos/misspelled words.

It was a quiet day in the tower.

Tony and Bruce were dong something in the lab, Natasha was with Clint, visiting his family, Wanda and Vision were out on a date, and Steve and Sam were off doing who knows what.

Thus, Bucky and Y/N had the tower to themselves.

Currently, they were seated on the couch, watching some movie Bucky had mentioned wanting to see a little while back. Y/N was sitting with her legs crossed and Bucky was laying down with his head in her lap.

Y/N swore she never met a man as affectionate and cuddly as her boyfriend. If his arm wasn't around her shoulders or waist, (which it almost always was) then his hand was locked with hers.

Y/N had been gently running her fingers through Bucky's hair when she heard his soft snores. She looked down and saw that his eyes were closed and noticed the heavy rise and fall of his chest. She smiled softly and turned the TV off.

They stayed like that for a while, Bucky sleeping peacefully and Y/N just playing with is dark hair.

Until an idea struck her.

She very carefully lifted Bucky's head and uncrossed her legs before getting up and replacing her body with one of the pillows from a chair near by. Thankfully, he only stirred a bit before settling.

Y/N smirked.

She would might get in trouble for this, but it would totally be worth it.

Y/N quietly went into the kitchen and searched the refrigerator until she found the item she was looking for.

Whipped cream.

As Y/N was grabbing the can, she was struck by a memory from the past week when her and Bucky were using the same item in a much much different way.

That was a fun night.

Y/N shook her head to try and rid herself of her less than pure thoughts and returned to the living room.

In the few moments that she was gone, Bucky had shifted and was now laying ion his back with his right arm dangling from the couch.

Perfect.

Y/N filled his right hand with the sweet topping and locked around for something to tickle her boyfriend's handsome face with when she spotted a small, decorative pillow with tassels on the corners. It was no feather, but it would have to do.

Y/N positioned herself directly above Bucky's head, and began to softly brush one of the tassels against the spot in between his eyebrows. He scrunched his nose and barely even a second later, his right arm came up, and his hand hit him right in the face, covering it with whipped cream.

Y/N dropped the pillow and covered her mouth with both hands, trying to contain her giggles.

Bucky groaned. "Y/N, you have exactly ten seconds before you're gettin' it."

Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could in the direction of their shared room. She was reaching for the handle of the bedroom door, when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and turned her around.

Y/N had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing at Bucky's appearance. He still had the whipped cream on his face and it was dripping down onto his shirt.

"You think you're so funny, don't you doll face?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Y/N smirked playfully. "I don't think, Barnes, I know."

Before Y/N could say another word, Bucky dove forward and started rubbing his face against hers, spreading the white sweet. She shrieked and unsuccessfully tried to push him away. When he finally did let up, both their faces were covered in it.

"You know," Bucky said when the laughing died down. "this kinda reminds me of the other night."

"'Cept last time we had a lot less clothin' on and this wasn't the only sweet thing that was in my mouth." Y/N's eyes darkened and she noticed that Bucky's had too.

"How about a little repeat performance?" Y/N asked and before she knew it, Bucky's lips were on hers like they were cold water on a hot day.

Let's just say, neither of them could look at whipped cream the same way after that.


End file.
